


Yatagarasu's Worst Nightmare

by betrayedtraitor



Category: K Project, SaruMi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betrayedtraitor/pseuds/betrayedtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in Misaki's head even when hes already happy with Saru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yatagarasu's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic posted up here. This is a really old fic that i wrote and posted on wattpad a few years back. Enjoy!

An unconscious Saru was tied up to a chair, The Blue King, Munakata Reisi stood beside him with an evil smirk on his face. Misaki stood before them with an unpleased expression all over his face. 

"Let. Saru. Go." Misaki said in a demanding, and serious tone of voice. Reisi laughed maniacally, smirking evilly at Misaki. 

"Leave MY Fushimi alone~? Never, Yatagarasu." Misaki winces at the sound of Reisi's evil laughter, his hands balled onto fists. 

"I'll say it again, Bastard. Let Saru go." Another laugh from Reisi. "Or what?" Misaki opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off when he saw Saru slowly lifting up his head, weak. It took Saru several moments to recognise Misaki without the aid of his spectacles. 

"M-Misaki..?" He asked weakly. 

His eyes widened as he saw Saru's bruised face and bloodied shirt. "S-Saru!" He glared at Reisi. "Bastard! You hurt Saru!" 

Reisi's smirk only grew wider, laughing evilly. "Soooooo..~? I can do whatever i want since he's mine now." 

Misaki growls, balling his palms into fists. "He's mine, stupid!" Misaki advances on Reisi, throwing his fists at the Blue angrily. Reisi simply laughed, swiftly dodging the attacks Misaki was throwing at him. 

Saru was struggling to break free from the ropes, using his dark blue aura to burn the ropes. 

He could barely stand up, his vision blurry. "M-Misa..k...i..." 

He collapses onto the floor, Misaki looking at Saru, he wanted to run over to Saru, but he was busy dodging Reisi's attacks. 

Tears stung his eyes before he just pushes Reisi away and ran over to Saru's side. Saru lied in a pool of blood, motionless. 

"Saru! Oi..! Wake up!" No response. Not a single movement. It took Misaki several moments before he was able to process why Saru wasn't moving. Saru was dead. His Saru, that used to hug and kiss him, would never return. 

More tears rolled down his cheeks when he came to that realisation, all he could do.. Was to stare at Saru's face. His lifeless eyes. His pale cold skin that used to be so warm that it would calm him down no matter how pissed off or depressed he was. 

Misaki put his hands over Saru's eyelids, closing them slowly. Misaki pressed his lips against Saru's cold ones, their last kiss. 

Misaki pulls away as he whispered softly. "S-Saru.. Gomene. I couldn't save you, you were the only person who mattered the most." 

Reisi had disappeared, Misaki picked up Saru's lifeless body, still crying and sniffling before speaking. 

"I wonder.. If we switched places, would you leave me alone like i had? Would you have hated me if i left you? Would you have saved me and not let me die? I'm sorry, if i had realised sooner, this wouldn't have happened, Saru. We would still be best friends, right? You wouldn't be.. Gone.. If i had.. I was so stupid, i couldn't do anything right for you, the only person who truly cared. I let you down, i don't deserve a friend like you, caring, even if you did try to make me hate you. Gomene and.. Aishiteru. Always." 

He tried to force a smile, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Now, he felt truly alone because he could not save the one true person who cared.

Misaki suddenly sat up in bed, startled, as he glanced around to look for Saru. He could not find Saru before he spots a big bump in the covers. 

Misaki lifted the covers slowly and there, Saru lied, curled up like a giant cat, nestled close to Misaki. Misaki heaved a sigh of relief before ruffling Saru's hair and Misaki falls back down onto the bed. 

Saru started to stir lightly. Misaki ruffles Saru's hair gently again, smiling. Saru opens his eyes slowly, a small smile plastered on his face as he scoots closer to Misaki and wraps his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling the other's exposed stomach since the both of them have slept shirtless. 

"Ohayo, Saru." Misaki gently pecks Saru's lips, a smile on his face. "Ne, Saru. I had a bad dream." 

Saru blinked lightly. "A bad dream? About what?" 

"Y-you were captured by Munakata.. A-and tortured.. I couldn't save you.. And you died." 

Saru frowned slightly before a smirk appeared on his face. "Hmmm~? Misaki cares about me?" 

Misaki's face flushed completely. "A-as if, S-Stupid Monkey!" Saru let out a chuckle. "Ohoho~! Going tsundere on me again, Mi-Sa-Ki~~!" 

Misaki hid his face in embarrassment as he exclaimed "S-shut up, Baka Saru!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Do tell me your opinion in the comments! And feel free to vote!


End file.
